indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Слова - это деньги
Words are money in an advertisement. Слова - гроші в рекламі (назві книги, в назвах розділів, заголовків тощо). Время - деньги Делись словами (а они - деньги), чтобы заработать деньги Кожне слово має свою ціну, вартість, І вартість різних слів - різна! Чим кращий вибір слів - тим краще, тим вони дорожчі. Одні слова створюють очікування на інші слова - наступні. If we had endless money we'd use a lot of it to help people. We all have a lot of money of a certain kind: the wallet is our mouth and the words are money. We can spend it to help others by donating our words. Imagine how much we can help others with kind words. Using our words positively is one powerful application of, "Yes we can." Наш рот - гаманець, а слова - гроші. Книга - гаманець, слова - гроші. Бібліотека - це банк. Don’t be Wordy: Words are money. Spend them where it’s important, and save them where you can. Readers will skim those extra words. Direct them to what you want them to see by writing EXACTLY what you want them to see. https://jaallenauthor.com/2015/10/ Не витрачайте слова: вони - гроші. Читачі викинуть зайві слова. Поставьте цель писать определнное кол-во слов каждый день, например 500 слов в день... (да, и тоже повторять 16 кругов мантры каждый день). https://www.google.com.ua/search?client=opera&q="words+are+money"&sourceid=opera&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8 =Word$ on the $Treet: Language and the American Dream on Wall Street= Слова - это сила Слова - это деньги Язык - это сила (words are power) Слова - убеждают. И деньги тоже убеждают. Сила (власть) и общественное положение - убеждают Насилие тоже убеждает (особенно на войне) Деньги - это сила (власть, power) Деньги - это Бог Слово - тоже духовно. "Вначале было Слово". Слово (Логос) - Бог. (Святое имя Бога - Бог) =Луки 4:4= А Ісус відповів йому: Написано: Не хлібом самим буде жити людина, але кожним Словом Божим! / От Словом Божим ῥῆμα — слово, изречение, фраза, речь; LXX: דָּבָר‎; син. λόγος. Θεός — Бог, бог; LXX: אֱלֹהִים‎, אל‎. Хлеб - деньги. Деньги - хлеб. Не деньгами одними человек будет жив. Деньги - это оружие. Слова - это оружие. =Псалми 54= 21. ворог витягнув руки свої проти тих, що в спокої жили з ним 22. they are divided by the wrath Of his countenance, and his heart has drawn near. His words are smoother than oil, and the same are darts. його слова - (при)страсні ("течуть" - "як по маслу"/як молоко), але у його серці затаїлась ворожість (гнів - війна). Його слова заспокоювали, наче лосьйон. та вони як мечі ті оголені!… 23. Свого тягара поклади ти на Господа, і тебе Він підтримає, Він ніколи не дасть захитатися праведному! (Псалми 54:22,23) In every trial (випробування) let us call upon the Lord, and he will save us. He shall hear us, and shall not blame us for coming too often; the oftener - the more welcome. = = Деньги редко являются словами Деньги - единственные слова (в случае кредита) Слово/Логос "стало" плотью/телом (физическим объектом) (создало плоть). Почему оно не может стать деньгами? Слова, мысли некоторых людей - дорого стоят. Выбор слов определяет уровень успеха/успешности. Небольшие изменения слов/словосочетаний могут значительно изменить уровень успеха! (A salesperson’s choice of words will help determine their level of success. Simple changes in how you express yourself can make a big difference in your commissions.) Использование неправильных слов может быть причиной потери денег. Использование правильных слов - может привести к увеличению дохода. Некоторые слова - авторитет (authority). Your Words Must Add Value Your Words Are Currency Ваші слова повинні додавати цінність Ваші слова - валюта All communication is sales Будь-яка йога (звязок, сполучення, спілкування, повідомлення, комунікація) - це продаж The best product in the world is worthless without the right words Найращий в світі продукт нічого не коштує без правильних слів When we talk about finances, the 3 most commonly misunderstood words are; Money, Currency and Wealth. Коли ми говоримо про фінанси, 3 найбільш часто неправильно зрозумілі слова - гроші, валюта і багатство. Слова - деньги. Молчание - золото... If you choose to write for the possibility of making money, your brain will take control of your creative process. It will police (guarantee) you into writing for money. Every time you try to write from the heart, your brain will be there to ask you if your words are "money-making" words. The story will not flow, and you will be frustrated (розчаровані) as you write. "money-making" words - "Прибуткові", вигідні, найвигідніші слова The only thing that will motivate you to finish, will be the possibility of making money. Єдине, що буде мотивувати вас довести роботу до кінця, - можливість заробити гроші. Psychological effects of words Morality & Creativity - Should Every Story Have a Moral and a Happy Ending? Words are money when it comes to translation and localization. Слова - гроші, коли мова йде про переклад та локалізацію. Скільки коштує одне слово? Скільки всього слів? One of our clients regularly produces documents in 26 languages; when you add up the cost of translation, localization, validation, and production, it comes to $9.72 per word! -http://www.writingassist.com/resources/articles/think-globally-write-locally/ 60 EXCLUSIVE POWER WORDS TO DRIVE SALES 200 Words That Make Money Seed words (mantras) are money Категория:Деньги